


Oikawa Tooru

by rookfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookfire/pseuds/rookfire
Summary: inspired by kittebasu's the courtship ritual of the hercules beetle. that fic just shot my oikawa love through the roof so have this outpouring. it's an introspective piece on Oikawa (and Iwaoi)





	Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the courtship ritual of the hercules beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422014) by [kittebasu (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/kittebasu). 



**Oikawa Tooru [及川 徹]**

_n. Person. Setter. Student. Third year. Captain. Senior. Grand King. Trashykawa. Uncle. Brother. Teammate._

1.  _A disgusting personality_ , Iwaizumi mutters, irate as a glare, watching Oikawa flirt outrageously, leaving a ripple of giggles and whispers and blushes in his wake. Boys and girls alike are treated extravagantly to his twinkling eyes, his casual peace signs, and his flippant tone. To Iwaizumi: condescending ‘Iwa-chan~’s, blithe and patronizing ‘are you my mom?’s, and endless needling and mocking and teasing.

2.  _A reckless overworker_ , obsessive and fixated. The sole player who wears a supporter for his poor, abused, often-strained knee, the sole player who stays late late late, practicing to exhaustion and rewatching plays till sleeplessness. Perhaps pushing his body to its extremes will finally prove something: that he will bloom, that he will build a bridge across the chasm between ‘skilled’ and ‘genius’, that he will grasp and touch the ever-turned back of Ushijima Wakatoshi, that he will at last be enough.

3.  _A heart that is missing_ and a mouth that lies, glib and silvertongued and adept at deceiving everyone and himself. He is always restless, wandering, and ambitious. His clever and agile mind works and works and works without rest, body and mind aspiring and conspiring to grab and hold and keep all that his pride desires. But where is Oikawa Tooru’s heart?

          3.1  _Found near Iwaizumi_. Perhaps for Oikawa the wanderer and sailor, Iwaizumi is his unshakeable lighthouse, his immovable Polaris, and his deep and immeasurable roots. Perhaps for Oikawa the confident and untouchable, his heart appears in the startled and vulnerable moments when Iwaizumi is cursing,  _damn it, Oikawa! Don’t say he is better than you!_ because Oikawa should never be doubting and defeated. Perhaps for Oikawa the narrator who spins falsehood upon falsehood, his heart lies in the years-old storied history of  _Oikawa-and-Iwaizumi_.

          3.2  _One half of a pair_. Perhaps Oikawa Tooru’s heart is the heart that Iwaizumi carries within his own. Perhaps his heart is the heart that finds a home in the gruff ‘don’t stay up too late’ and the exasperated ‘your personality is really the worst’. Perhaps his heart is the heart that delights in Iwaizumi’s care-taking of him. Perhaps his heart is the heart that knows Iwaizumi is home and spur and rest and ache and shield all at once. Perhaps his heart is found not quite  _within_ , but  _without_. For Oikawa, chronically dissatisfied, flippant, vulnerable, and obsessive, Iwaizumi is the one with whom he is forever dauntless and indomitable, restful and known, and, at last,  _enough_.


End file.
